hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Shinaki
Shinaki '(しなき, ''Shinaki) is a Virus Hunter, a childhood friend and lover of Fusako Chiba, and the younger brother of Minori. Shinaki is currently in Meteor city, after having moved in with Fuyuki Chiba and his family and friends, alongside his older sister Minori. Shinaki is also the owner of a Raven, named Azrail. Appearance Shinaki is an effeminate teenage boy of light build and average height, who has wine red eyes and long, light salmon pink hair reaching his waist. Similarly to his older sister Minori, Shinaki styles his hair into a hime-hairstyle, however unlike his sister keeps his straight. He also ties his hair into a messy bun when at home sometimes, which looks almost like a ponytail. Shinaki can sometimes be seen with a flower in his hair, also. Shinaki dresses in a cyan blue tank top bearing a large red cross underneath a high-collar white crop jacket that has gold adornments, with the inside being gold, also. He pairs these with white short shorts and knee-high boots of the same colour. However, when inside, he usually takes off the jacket and boots. Shinaki also sleeps and often walks around in light purple pyjamas, which have red stripes running across them horizontally. Personality Shinaki is a rather energetic person, often being very physical instead of just talking, and usually appearing as hyper, using his Nen to not only stop himself from being tired from his condition, but causing to him to have extra energy, despite still being able to fall asleep without warning. Because of this he is incredibly easy to talk to, and comes off as too trusting, making friends with most he meets. Around Fusako and Minori, he acts even more hyper and physical than usual, as it's the only way he knows how to show his affection. In reality, he seems to suffer from depression, using his hyperactive personality as a front to hide it from others. He has even had breakdowns in the past, some in front of his sister and Fusako, while most he had suffered alone. It is unknown if he is depressed to the point of being suicidal, but it's likely he has at least had suicidal thoughts in the past. As such his mental state is quite unstable, and while he always acts fine, the simplest of things can seem to have an effect on him from time to time. After starting a romantic relationship with Fusako, however, Shinaki's mental state seems to have slowly and gradually improved over time. His happiness is much more genuine, and he rarely, if ever, has breakdowns. While he still drinks alcohol from time to time in secret to help him cope, he seemingly no longer smokes, either. Shinaki has also been shown to have a more perverted side, by often using his Nen ability on his bird Azrail to spy on others, for 'personal uses'. He also often teases Fusako in ways that could be classed as such (perverted). Background Shinaki was born in Meteor City and grew up alongside his older sister Minori. As his sister was incredibly overprotective of him growing up, he feels as if he sort of owes her for how well she looked after them, and as such the two are very close. Besides his sister, Shinaki was the childhood friend of Fusako, and while he and his sister lived in Meteor City the two were close. Shinaki was also seemingly good friends with Haruka and Eisuka too, even knowing the Chiba's parents to some extent. Shinaki has lived with Narcolepsy his whole life, and as such has dealt with other problems such as sleep paralysis, constant anxiety and head trauma, from falling asleep suddenly and hitting his head. He was even in a coma for two years, from the age of 5 to 7. However, he has said that it helps him to at least sleep peacefully when he is around either his sister or Fusako, and as such he always sleeps in the same bed as either one of them if possible Because of his condition, at age 12, he trained to become a Hunter, eventually passing the infamous Hunter Exam at age 14 and becoming a Virus Hunter. He did so not only so that he could hopefully find a way to help himself live with Narcolepsy, but to also help others who live with conditions that interfere with day to day life, like his own. Plot Shinaki makes his first appearance in the RP after the Jaisper City Arc, visiting Fusako and Haruka with his sister Minori. When Fuyuki and Pitou return from Jaisper City, Shinaki is eventually found asleep in the arms of Fusako, having passed out in his room. He later wakes up, and goes to meet Pitou, while saying hello to Fuyuki. Equipment '''Syringe: '''Shinaki sometimes carries syringes with him, seperated into two sets; One set of syringes filled with toxins and poisons, used for defense, with the second set filled with liquids that can be used to heal others, and even cure them of diseases, him being a Virus Hunter. Abilities & Powers Despite his condition, Shinaki manages to stay in shape, having slight muscles in spite of his light body build. However, this doesn't mean he's necessarily good in a fight. He hasn't had much training, and doesn't have a very effective offensive ability, but can at least use his toxins and poisons to his advantage. Nen Shinaki is a Manipulator. He has very good control over his Nen, using it to allow himself to stay active instead of drowsy throughout the day, even to the point of making him hyper. His ability isn't an incredibly effective one, but can still definitely help in the right situation. '''Third Eye (レイブンズビュー, Raven's View) Type: Manipulation Shinaki's Nen ability allows him to take full control of Azrail, his pet Raven. He can see through Azrail's eyes, and although he has full control he cannot speak through Azrail. For this to work, however, Azrail must first land on Shinaki, usually on his arm. Once this occurs, Shinaki's skin and eyes go pure white, while in return Azrail's feathers turn pure black, and his eyes become wine red. He loses full control of his own body and in return practically becomes Azrail. While Third Eye is usually used to spy on people (for whatever purposes) without Shinaki needing to be present, during combat, Shinaki does not take control. Instead, he uses Shu on Azrail, to protect him and allow his attacks (mainly biting) to become more effective, before sending him off to attack. This, however, is hard to keep up, since Shinaki has to keep up Shu at a distance. Shinaki is currently trying to learn Ko, in hopes of combining Shu and Ko to make Azrail significantly more powerful, at the cost of making himself more vulnerable. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * He is often mistaken as a girl due to his appearance * Due to being in a relationship with Fusako, it is probable that, like him, Shinaki is also homosexual *Shinaki owns a male pet Raven named Azrail, meaning The Reaper/The Angel of Death. Despite the Raven's name, he appears harmless, unless commanded by Shinaki to attack *Azrail, Shinaki's pet Raven, is unusually white all over, along with fully white eyes. However while his older sister Minori claims the feathers are white due to an incident with hair dye when Shinaki was 3 years old, it is unknown why his eyes are white *Unknown to everyone but Azrail and Minori, who both try their best to stop him, Shinaki sometimes smokes and even drinks, to help cope with his condition and depression, despite being underage